


I Need You

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Louis finally admits that he needs Lestat.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work to Jody, the first person I had ever wrote slash with.

Quietly sitting in the dark room was Louis, who was anxiously waiting for Lestat to come home from a hunt. 

Louis was feeling lonely and nervous since he was sitting in Lestat's living quarters, he heard the front door open quietly, which might have gone unnoticed had Louis's hearing not been so keen. 

He heard footsteps slowly approach the door to the room and immediately he began to over think, deciding that he didn't want it to seem like he had been waiting for Lestat. 

Louis made a beeline out of the room, only to be taken captive by Lestat's arms. "Looks as though you were missing me." Lestat purred against the brunette's ear.

He didn't answer Lestat, instead he put up a struggle to get out of Lestat's arms before finally collapsing into his arms from fatigue. 

Louis blushed brightly, feeling that there was a tight feeling in his pants and that particular area was inconveniently pressed against the older vampires pelvis. 

Lestat smirked at Louis who was caught in his arms, appraising the expression that gave Louis's feelings away. "You need me don't you?" 

Silence followed while Louis's eyes widened. "N-no!" His tone sounded of desperation while trying to deny what the older vampire said. 

"Of course you don't." Lestat replied with an expression that indicated mixed emotions, not understanding why Louis had to be this way.

His grip on Louis went lax, allowing him to escape his arms. Without another word Lestat turned to go to his room, leaving Louis behind. 

Louis was obviously dismayed as he watched Lestat walk away from him. He began to speak suddenly. "Wait! I-I need you Lestat..." Louis was shocked by his bluntness. 

Lestat stopped and lowered his eyes while a smirk formed across his face, slowly he turned to face Louis. "Is that so?" 

Feeling as though he was going to hyperventilate, Louis simply nodded. Lestat walked towards his fledgling with slow steps, the heart in Louis's chest was thumping loudly, seeming to increase in volume with each step Lestat took. 

Lestat stood in front of Louis, locking his blue eyes with the youngers emeralds, he placed his hands on Louis's shoulders and they both closed the gap between themselves in a warm, passion filled kiss. 

Louis found himself clinging to his lover with a death grip, returning the kisses as if his life depended on it, savoring the feel of his makers lips on his own lips. 

Lestat broke the kiss and smiled thoughtfully at his breathless lover, who seemed to convey his desires without saying a word, Louis raised a hand to his hair and brushed it out of the way, exposing his neck to Lestat.

The brunette turned his head to the side to allow Lestat access to his exposed neck, the blonde vampire leaned in and sank his fangs into the smooth skin of Louis's neck, his hands caressing his fledglings waist and hips in slow, sensual movements. 

Louis sighed softly with a content hum, enjoying the feeling that he received from Lestat drinking his blood, occasionally a soft whimper was released, breaking the silence. 

After taking in a small amount of blood Lestat ran his tongue across the temporary wound on Louis's neck, licking up the excess blood before devouring Louis's mouth again. 

His tongue mingled with the other's tongue, both of them relishing in the blood laced kiss. While keeping the feverish kiss Lestat picked Louis up and carried him to his bed, lying him down with care as if he was made out of fine porcelain. 

Louis made haste to remove his shirt, Lestat grinned at the youngers eagerness. He removed his own shirt and watched Louis fumble with the fastening on his pants. 

"Allow me to do that." Lestat shooed his hands away, he wanted to take things a little slower, much to Louis's disappointment. 

Lestat pinned the brunette's hands over his head, his eyes catching sight of Louis's nipples, aroused from the stimulation. He ran his tongue over the nipple before suckling it, prompting Louis to moan and impatiently buck his hips against Lestat's pelvis. 

After several minutes of suckling and alternating between nipples Lestat unfastened Louis's pants, taking them off swiftly and doing the same with his own. 

Louis watched while beads of blood sweat formed on his body, he kept his gaze fixed on Lestat, who was taking great care in stretching Louis's entrance while using lubrication. Louis hissed loudly when Lestat's fingers brushed against his sweet spot, sending tingles throughout his body. 

Once satisfied that Louis was ready for him to enter him he pushed his way inside Louis's tightness. Stopping occasionally to make certain his fledgling's body was adjusting to his size and that he wasn't hurting him in any way. 

Louis moaned sweetly, loving the feeling of being filled out. Lestat moved in and reclaimed the green eyed vampires lips while thrusting into him at a slow speed, his hands moved all across Louis's torso and waist in lovingly fluid movements. His thrusts becoming faster and harder while his kisses deepened. 

Clamoring with his hands while starting to come undone, Louis's nails dug into Lestat's back, leaving bloody marks that would heal quickly. He wildly writhed beneath Lestat, his loving touches combined with the sensation of Lestat's length brushing against his prostate made him feel like he had melted from the pleasure. 

Sensing that Louis was close to coming Lestat used his fingernail to slice an opening at his heart, Louis looked at the wound with lust filled eyes, Lestat allowed him to move close to him and suckle the blood that trickled from the opening at his chest. 

"Lestat..." Was all that Louis could utter between pants, coming hard and clutching Lestat's back while his lover urged him over the edge. His mouth was stained red from drinking the blood that came from the opening at Lestat's chest that had healed by now, the blonde marveled at how beautiful Louis looked in orgasmic bliss with the blood stained mouth.

After Louis came Lestat bit into his neck, tasting his blood again before finishing hard himself, he stayed inside Louis who didn't object. "You're perfect in every way imaginable." Lestat kissed Louis before he could say a reply, Lestat smiled, feeling glad to have Louis with him and he hoped that it would be the case for eternity. "Let's stay like this forever my Louis." Lestat murmured against Louis's neck while peppering a trail of kisses along his sensitive flesh. "I would like that." Louis mumbled while not moving an inch, both staying connected for the rest of the night and the next day.


End file.
